Tales of Rivalry
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: President Shinra devoted father of four, businessman and husband wants nothing more in life than for his kids to get along. Scarlet is head cheerleader, Lazard, her twin brother is a straight A student looking to buy his first car, Rufus is the proverbial middle child and makes bad choices in friends and then sweet little Evan, who can do no wrong. These are a few of their stories
1. Chapter 1

School was starting, he could smell it in the air, the joyful scent of relief. Soon his brood of children would be back in school, Scarlet and Lazard, his twin progenies would be looking forward to attending Shinra University, Scarlet had settled on engineering and to his surprise Lazard would be going into the business field. Next was Rufus, his most favorite child, each parent had one, right?

The President frowned at this and quickly reminded himself not to say anything about Rufus being his favorite. He was a smart kid, good with computers, math and had a way with words. However his choice of friends left the president worried. The stoner red head and that weird gangbanging bald kid reeked of trouble. Why didn't he try to find other people like that Wutaiian kid or the blonde girl confused him.

Then there was sweet Evan, the youngest who would be going into seventh grade. The boy was well liked, unlike the older three. Evan had a tight knit group of friends, much like his slightly older brother, where as Lazard was a bit of a push over and Scarlet, well he kept that to himself.

The neighbors sprinkler clicked, the sound of water spraying alerted him to the time. His wife, a gorgeous woman in her early forties who kept her blonde hair piled into a neat bun, would be in the kitchen, breakfast on the stove. The kids would be waking up, the elder twins helping the younger two. He smiled and entered his humble abode. Despite being rich he did t want to spoil his children. As the door closed behind him that vision shattered. Scarlet stormed down the stairs dressed in a robe, the youngest of his children laughing gleefully as he ran past dressed in a shirt red skirt, face full of makeup and a bra.

"Good morning faaarther." Evan flicked the back of his hair forward, mocking the enraged female. Scarlet's heels clicked against the wood floor as he scooted off.

"God Dam nit Rufus!" Lazard was heard yelling from the second floor, "open this fucking door NOW!"

"Make me Lizard."

"UGGGHHH!" The oldest brother began to assault the bathroom door.

"Daddy!" Scarlet whined as she mad dashed after the youngest blond.

Mr. Shinra sighed, in ignorant bliss and jour eyed to the kitchen where his wife of twenty six years stood. She smiled at him, her hair pulled into a pony tail, bundled in a soft robe. Breakfast consisted of cold cereal, as she customized each child's lunch.

As Scarlet chased the crossdressing Evan, Rufus appeared in the other kitchen door and headed towards the back door. Mrs. Shinra smiled as a familiar redhead walked in, backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Yo Mrs. Prez! Lookin good." Reno was a flirt, and he liked showing his affections for the older woman. She wished him a good morning, handing him a bowl of cereal. "A Domestic Goddess." Rufus rolled his eyes as the ginger sat beside him. Finally Reno acknowledged the President. "Morning Yo!"

Mr. Shinra stared at him with as much reverence as a pile of dog shit. None. Slowly the others filled the kitchen, Scarlet had managed to retrieve her clothing, Evan was struggling to button his shirt properly and Lazard leveled Rufus with a glare.

"Morning Scarlet. "Reno purred. He was smitten by the sole female of the Shinra clan. She groaned, scoffing in disgust. Quickly she stood grabbing her lunch, kissing her mom on the cheek and her fathers forehead.

"Hurry up dweebs." She barked at them, already heading out the door. Evan jumped, the others rushing after him. As the chaos died down , the echo of a spoon circling around a bowl, the house resumed some sibilance of quiet. Mrs. Shinra dutifully cleaned the kitchen while the patriarch wished her a good day, with a sweet kiss. He too stepped out.

"I don't have to call shot gun you twat." Scarlet glared at her two oldest brothers.

"Just because your oldest doesn't mean your excluded from the rules. I called shot gun."

"Get in the car you pansies!" Reno smirked, sliding into the front as Scarlet yelled at them. "Reno is shotgun."

The two glared at the redhead. Lazard sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Come here Rufus." Rufus shook his head opening the door beside him. "Rufus…"

"No, your going to hit me."

Lazard looked hurt, his smile betraying his pain, "No I'm not. I love you." Rufus shut the door, holding onto the handle so Lazard couldn't get it open. Lazard smirked and walked around sitting behind Scarlet. The car screeched backwards, slammed to a stop then sped off. Reno cackled, yelling goodbye to the President. The neighbors' sprinkler shut off and silences reigned supreme.

The President unlocked his car, where had he gone wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Evan was the sweetest of the Shinra clan. He was diligent in his work, soft spoken and all around a well adjusted child. So for him to be in the Principles office was a surprise. The President frowned at him, the boy lowering his head .

"Evan has been bullied. Mr. Shinra, he was simply defending himself."

However the President didn't want to hear it. A Shinra never fought, they solved problems diplomatically, or if you shoved enough money at it would fix itself. "Lets see what you mother has to say about this."

"Yes sir."

The car ride was silent on the way home. As they stepped through the door Evan was wrapped in his mothers arm. She fussed over him, frowning at the swollen purple eye. He broke away as his older siblings approached. The trio looked at each other, all sharing the same look.

Monday couldn't come fast enough, for Evan it came to soon.

"oh look at little Evan. Nice eye pipsqueak." A large muscle bound kid ruffled his hair, his lackeys laughing. "Go home and cry to mommy?"

Evan said nothing, hiding his face from his hair. "Evan, is there an issue?"

The bullies turned, glaring at the slightly older blond, a red head, a tall bald kid, and a Wutainese boy. Instantly their faces dropped, Rufus and has friends where their idols. "Of course not Rufus, Evan isn't going to have any more trouble, right guys?"

The bullies swallowed the voice belonged to one person -Scarlet. They swiveled about eyes going wide as the entire high school cheer squad as well as the three largest football players and their student manager -Lazard looked down at them. Lazard's glare disappeared as he moved forward, Hooking an arm over the leaders shoulder.

"You're Don Corneo's son right?" The boy nodded, smirking as he was recognized. Lazard nodded , "See, Evans our baby brother. If you couldn't tell. " Lazard gestured to the three footballers, the cheer squad and the affectionately termed 'Turks' clique. He abruptly moved shoving the kid into a locker. "Mess with him again, and we will each beat the ever loving light out of you. Then after we are done, Scarlet gets a turn." He was calm and calculated. He dusted the boys shoulders, and fixed the kids hair. "I hope you and Evan can be friends."

The kid nodded his head, his squad huddled together in terror. Evan had long closed his locker, the cheerleaders coddling him, reassuring him. Lazard smiled, looking at the others. "Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, we have to run drills. The Gongaga Cactaurs have been on a winning streak." The boy watched, stuck to the lockers are the three teens marched by. Scarlet pointed a finger at him, the girls escorting the boy to class.

"I'm watching you." The boy swallowed and turned to Rufus who leaned against the lockers beside him.

"Mess with Evan again." The blond pushed off, there was no need to finish the promise. The bald boy cracked his knuckles. The group, like the others disappeared down the hall and out the door. Evan had no more troubles with bullies.

However, the President found himself in the Principles office again. The woman frowned at the three high schoolers. Scarlet studied her nails, she obviously felt she needed a manicure, Lazard inspected his glasses, they where crystal clear, while Rufus fought with his hair, brushing it back every so often.

"Mr. Shinra, your children threatened a twelve year old boy." The three looked at her harshly. Rufus shifted in his seat.

"Mrs. Graaski, we made a promise."

Scarlet looked up long enough to agree, "Yeah Missus G, Shinra's don't threaten, we make promises."

"We fully intend to uphold that promise." The woman stared at them, and glanced to their father. Mr. Shinra, poker face safely in place, looked at the kids then their principle. Inside he beamed with pride. The three stood, the discussion over and walked out. The old woman looked shocked as the door closed with a slam.

The four sat quietly on the way home. The car slowed, pulling into a Shiva's ice cream parlor. The siblings stared at their father as he got out of the car. He glanced in, "I'm not going to eat all this ice cream by myself." In the blink of an eye they where in the parlor shouting out which flavors they wanted. Maybe he didn't go completely wrong with the brats.

So I am taking a break from my other story for a moment. This just came to me, obviously its AU, but who knows Rufus may be Scarlet's baby brother. Both of their names are associated with red. WHAT IT COULD HAPPEN! I'm totally shipping this now. Their brother and sister in my mind (have been since I first played). I also kind of see teen Scarlet are Harley Quinn, don't ask why and Lazard as this calm and collect bad ass. He's got his SOLIDERs but then when he has to take things into his own hands and be nonchalant as fuck about it. Like it's the weather, or bread.


End file.
